Hannah Green AKA Lila Archer
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: After the real Lila Archer died, Hannah Green took on her identity.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Green had been told about her mother's nutty sister and brother in law by her parents who wanted nothing to do with them. When her parents died, they didn't leave a will. Otherwise Hannah would have never been sent to live with these nutty relatives. Living with her aunt and uncle for a week had been enough. Once Hannah knew that she would be living with them once she recovered from the car accident, she made her plan of escape. She enlisted the help of her friend Lila Archer who arrived at the train station. She had a fake ID which stated that her name was Marlene Green. .

Hannah Green had fled the house and had walked the 1/2 mile to the train station in Blount, Oklahoma. All she had was a briefcase and the clothing off her back. Police and her aunt and uncle pulled into the station. Lila came all the way from Maine via bus and train to help Hannah escape.

Lila got out unnoticed and met Hannah across the street. They went in an unlocked door and watched what was going on outside. In the meantime both Hannah and Lila changed clothes. They needed to get out of there fast. Both of them went out a back door and got into a black Mercedes parked in back.

They drove several miles on the back roads and then got unto I-35 and drove north. They stopped at a Wal-Mart outside of Oklahoma City.

Hannah went into a Wal-Mart and bought some new clothing and makeup. Lila sat outside. It was almost midnight. They didn't realize that the store was in a very dangerous part of Oklahoma City.

A thief who had been watching people coming and going noticed the Mercedes and decided he was going to steal it. He forced Lila out of the vehicle and shot her twice in the face after she threw a briefcase at him. He then got into the car and fled. Hannah watched in horror as this happened. She had just exited the store.

She looked around and saw that no one else was around. Everyone who was around had fled by going into the store. Others were watching from a distance. Lila was barely alive.

Her friend had shown up at her parent's door two years earlier as a runaway and had no living relatives and who was basically homeless. Hannah knew that Lila hadn't been fingerprinted and was not in any fingerprint system nor was she for that matter. She noticed that Lila's purse was on the ground. She switched the purses. She was also surprised that the theft didn't take the briefcase. The car was more valuable. Someone from the store had dialed 911.

She stayed with her until the ambulance arrived and rode with her in the ambulance. Lila was put into the ICU Unit. She died four hours later with Hannah by her side. Shortly after this, Hannah fled.

She went to the Amtrak station and got a ticket from Oklahoma City to San Antonio. The only time that she got nervous on the trip was when they stopped at Blount, Oklahoma. She didn't recognize anyone who boarded and a sign of relief came over her. The rest of the trip was uneventful. From San Antonio she went west to Los Angeles. Two days later Hannah Green Aka: Lila Archer was about to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

2000

Lila was on a library computer looking up the name Hannah Green, Blount, Oklahoma. In the past, nothing had come up. This time something did come up. A picture of a man named James Hilson came up. He had been arrested for the murder of Hannah Green at a Wal-Mart in Oklahoma City back in 1996. Several hours later after stealing the Mercedes, James Hilson had bragged to friends about carjacking the vehicle. Later in the day, police pulled him over and the car had been reported stolen shortly before he was apprehended. He was arrested and charged with first degree murder, armed robbery and auto theft. He was then to life in prison.

It didn't surprise Lila to read the lies that her aunt and uncle wrote about her. They barely knew her but described her as very troubled teen whose parents didn't know what to do with her. She was described as having problems with alcohol and drugs, staying out late at night and being sexually promiscuous. This is what her mother who hadn't spoken to her sister in 20 years told her supposedly.

It was interesting that no one from Maine where she came from was interviewed but again she wasn't surprised. The sad thing was once she had left Oklahoma she'd left her previous life behind in Maine. She could never contact old friends or even her boyfriend. The minute that she'd arrived in Blount, her computer was taken away from her and she was forbidden to have any contact with her friends. She was also forced to wear a dress and was forbidden to have any type of makeup or ear rings. She was forbidden to date.

Even though she'd graduated from high school, Lila was forced to go to school. The teacher told the class that her parents believed in Satan and were worshipping the devil. This teacher thought anyone who came from the East in the United States was influenced by Satan.

She looked up and saw a tall thin man looking over her shoulder.

"Can I help you will something?" she asked.

"No, I just was reading about the murder case. Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."

"It's okay. My name is Lila Archer."

"My name is Spencer Reid.

"Well, nice to meet you. I've never seen you on campus before."

"Well, I'm not a student here. I'm a student at Cal Poly Tech. I'm here to attend a lecture on fingerprints."

"Well, enjoy."

Spencer Reid had never seen such an attractive woman in his life. He was very curious about what she'd been looking at so when he got home, he got on the computer and looked up the name Hannah Green.

The woman that he'd met looked just like her which was strange. But Spencer had other things to do but he was curious about this mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

2005-2010

Over the years Lila Archer and Spencer Reid had an on again off again relationship. In 2010 Lila celebrated her 30th birthday. Lila was an actress but she was never an A-list actress. This didn't bother her too much. She'd received a lot of publicity with the stalking case but that had basically died down. She decided to celebrate with Spencer Reid by visiting him in Washington D.C.

Washington D.C. was so different than LA. Everything was so political there but LA had its politics as well. Spencer Reid liked to go to jazz clubs. Lila could take it or leave it but the jazz clubs in Washington D.C. seemed cosy compared to the LA ones. It was about 2:00 a.m. when they left. They took a taxi to Reid's apartment.

Nine months later – Lila Archer gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. In a photo shoot, Lila was holding one child with her arm and in the other arm was her other child. A bib which said Genius Son and Genius Daughter from Genius parents where printed on both of them.

Lila was outspoken about things, things that didn't go over well with those where socially conservative. It didn't surprise her when she was criticized for not having any father in the picture when her children were born. On a cable news show she told them to mind their own business and to get a life. She knew enough about the real Lila Archer's life so when she told people about her life, it was believable. Surprisingly no one had connected her with Hannah Green. But that was about to change.

Richard Mayfield was an FBI agent who had grown up in the small town of Friendly Maine. His family had lived there for several generations. He lived next door to Hannah Green and was about 5 years younger than her. He vaguely remembered the terrible accident that had taken the lives of her parents. As he recalled Hannah was sent to live with relatives in Oklahoma. She was murdered shortly thereafter in Oklahoma City. He'd remembered hearing about that as the local paper covered the story. He remembered that a teen who was slightly older than Hannah lived with the family but she left town shortly after Hannah did. He didn't remember what her name was.


	4. Chapter 4

Lila hadn't really paid that close attention to the trial of the man who murdered her friend. It was something she didn't want to think about. She was in Washington D.C. with her twins who were almost a year old.

"This is Chris Miller from Mystery Murder Show. Tonight we're going to discuss the murder of 16 year old Hannah Green who was murdered back in 1996 in Okalahoma City. James Hilson was arrested and charged with her murder. He was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. Everyone thought this was an open and shut case but last week an amazing development in the case. The victim of the murder was not Hannah Green. This was proven through DNA. It was also proven through DNA that the man James Hilson who spent nearly 15 years in Prison wasn't the man who killed the 16 year old girl."

After the advertisement the story continued.

"Witnesses say that they saw one woman come into the Wal-Mart store and the other stayed in the black Mercedes which had been stolen. A man approached the vehicle and shot the person believed to be Hannah Green in the face, took the vehicle and sped off. The other woman that was with her was never identified and police had been looking for this woman for years. Is she Hannah Green? And if she isn't where is Hannah Green.

The phone rang while Lila was watching the program. It was Spencer Reid.

"Lila, you have some explaining to do."

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door. She recognized the FBI agent as the neighbor who lived next door years ago. Standing next to him was Spencer Reid.

She invited both men into her apartment. Spencer Reid had come over to see his children and was surprised when Agent Mayfield who'd recently joined the BAU told him he was going to interview Lila on a case they had been working on. The BAU had been asked to investigate this case to find out what happened.

"I know who you are and why you are here. Come sit down." Said Lila.

"Okay, we are re-opening the murder of a young woman whose name was believed to be Hannah Green. Some DNA was taken from her aunt and compared to her DNA and it turned out that the dead teen-age girl wasn't related to her. The case was re-opened last year and a detective in the cold case division found a Library ID card which belonged to Lila Archer. When he looked at the photo and the photo of the deceased teen, he noticed that although they looked alike, they weren't the same people. We found out that you give blood from time to time and through the blood sample that you gave, it was determined that you are Hannah Green. The DNA matched. "

Lila didn't say anything. She knew that someday she would get a knock on the door. The first couple of years she was really paranoid about police showing up at her door. Once she turned 18, her fear was less but she was concerned that she could be arrested and charged with stealing a car.

"We just want to hear you're side of the story."

"Okay I will tell you what happened."

Lila started out telling them about her life in Maine.

"It was a couple of years before the news of the murder reached Friendly Maine. This was pre-internet. You boyfriend Mark was very sadden by the news as where others who knew you."

"Do you know how Mark is these days?"

"Well, he got married last year. Married some woman he'd met in Portland. Don't really know her that well."

"I would have loved to go back to Maine but I couldn't at first. I thought I would wait till I was 18 and then return but once I got to California and was there for a couple of years, I didn't want to leave. I was also afraid that someone would find out I was alive and arrested me for stealing a car. I can tell you that I sure as heck wasn't going back to live with my aunt and uncle."

Agent Mayfield looked at the report. Her aunt and uncle painted a very unflattering picture of her. Rebellious, drinking and using drugs, sleeping with several different boys and out of control was how her aunt and uncle described her to police in Blount, Oklahoma and Oklahoma City Police.

"I was only in their care for one week. I'd never met them before and my parents told me both of them were Looney tunes and there believed me they were. What they told police was a lie. I did none of those things. "

Agent Mayfield was rather surprised that Reid volunteered to look after the Lila's children while he questioned her. He had no idea that he was the father of the twins but had believed that he had come to Lila's apartment to question her. He said that he had some questions for her.

"I decided that I wasn't going to live with my aunt and uncle. They were mean people. In the week that I was there, they beat my cousins for no reason with anything they got their hands on. This was to spare the rod and spoil the child. They used the bible to justify beating children. They threatened to paddle and beat me but didn't because the social worker was coming. I did nothing to deserve this and secondly I was never disciplined in this manner, growing up. It was only a matter of time before this was done to me."

Tears came down Lila's face.

"My poor mother was in foster care where she was physically and sexually abused. Her sister beat her up all the time as well. She vowed never to do this to any child or anyone else and she kept her promise. His sister ended up continuing the pattern."

After a couple of more questions, the two men left.

Since the statue of limitations had run out on auto theft and the laws were very different at the time about identity theft, Hannah wasn't charged with anything.


End file.
